1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have received much attention.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays may include an organic light emitting element (e.g., an organic light emitting diode) for emitting light to display an image. The organic light emitting element may include an organic emission layer positioned at an opening partitioned by a pixel definition layer, and a first electrode and a second electrode facing each on opposing sides of the organic emission layer.
Here, the organic emission layer, the first electrode, and the second electrode may respectively have different refractive indexes, and the organic emission layer may function as an optical fiber such that a portion of light emitted from the organic emission layer is reflected (e.g., continuously reflected) between the first electrode and the second electrode. Here, the light may be partially emitted into the pixel definition layer positioned at the side of the organic emission layer. However, this deteriorates a luminous efficiency of the entire organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.